Brother-in-Arms versus Brother-in-Law
by N and S and F
Summary: Nagisa dan Karma sudah berteman sejak lama. Bisa dibilang, mereka sudah seperti saudara (walaupun tidak jelas yang lebih tua yang mana). Semua baik-baik saja, sampai seorang lipan datang ke rumah Karma./"SEPERTI INI PACARMU, KARMA!" "Kalau begitu ya sudah. Kau boleh memanggilmu kakak ipar saja."/


Pagi yang cerah. Pagi yang indah. Pagi dimana seorang Nagisa tidak kuasa menahan amarah.

Api murka berkobar di mata Nagisa saat ia dengan ganas menolehkan kepala ke Karma. Telunjuk diarahkannya ke wajah seorang pemuda bersurai jingga, sepenuhnya mengabaikan tata krama, saat ia sendiri berkata—

— _atau membentak, lebih tepatnya..._

"SEPERTI INI PACARMU, KARMA?!"

Saat api membakar rumah, sudah sepatutnya kita memadamkannya. Manusia biasa yang beroperasi menurut logika pastilah mengetahuinya.

Tapi Karma maupun pacarnya sama-sama bukanlah manusia biasa. Karma nyengir tanpa dosa, hanya sukses membuat Nagisa hendak mengusap dada dan mengucap nama _Kami-sama_. Tetapi Gakushuu-lah yang secara tidak harfiah menuangkan minyak ke api dengan tawarannya.

"Kalau begitu ya sudah. Kau boleh memanggilku kakak ipar saja."

.

.

Pagi yang indah. Pagi yang cerah. Pagi dimana Nagisa meng- _unlock_ jurus rahasia yang turun-temurun diajarkan keluarganya yang klan ninja—oh maaf, itu _chuunibyou_ Nagisa, lupakan saja—dan berupaya menghabisi pacar sahabatnya sebagai Pendekar Ular Berbisa.

(Sayangnya, ia berhasil dicegah Karma yang menolak menjadi janda—eh, duda?—sebelum sempat menikah dan menimang buah cinta dengan pacarnya.)

 **OXDXC**

 **Brother-in-Arms vs Brother-in-Law** by **Nyx Keilantra**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu** by **Yuusei Matsui**

 **Warning(s): Yaoi, OOC, friendship!NagiKaru vs lovers!AsaKaru, etc.**

 **OXDXC**

Nagisa dan Karma sudah berteman sejak TK. Sekolah yang sama, rumah bertetangga, ada silaturahmi antara orangtua, wajar hubungan mereka semakin erat saja, apalagi mengingat tidak ada anak-anak lain di daerah rumah mereka.

Nagisa mau main rumah-rumahan? Tinggal jebak Karma dengan makanan, dia pasti datang. Setelah itu mereka akan bermain rumah-rumahan penuh kesalahpahaman, perselingkuhan, pertengkaran, peceraian, sampai percobaan pembunuhan atas tuduhan kecemburuan yang berlanjut pengadilan, sebelum sang mantan istri dibebaskan setelah dinyatakan tidak bersalah atas tuduhan yang memang sebenarnya ia lakukan.

(Untuk memuaskan keingintahuan kalian, sang mantan istri Karma yang memerankan.)

Karma mau main dokter-dokteran? Hiromi- _san_ diperalat dengan senyuman lambang keimutan dan ucapan sedih semacam 'Nagisa sepertinya bosan berteman, Karma kesepian...' yang membuat sang bocah biru muda pun dikorbankan. Sebelum bermain dokter-dokteran—acapkali dibumbui dengan penyakit kejiwaan yang mewajibkan Nagisa disetrap di meja pemeriksaan, atau adegan penyiksaan yang Karma contek dari film _thriller_ penuh adegan bunuh-bunuhan—Nagisa selalu memanjatkan doa pada Tuhan, agar ia diijinkan untuk _survive_ dan hidup sampai sekarang. Untunglah Yang Maha Kuasa mengabulkan; Nagisa **belum** menjadi hantu gentayangan.

Dan tentu janji pernikahan dengan jari kelingking bertautan antara dua bocah yang jelas-jelas bukan perempuan ini adalah momen yang tak bisa diabaikan dan tak boleh dilupakan. Sekalipun Karma dan Nagisa sudah jatuh bangun berusaha memusnahkan, orangtua mereka masih mempunyai foto-foto memalukan itu di tangan.

Berlanjut ke SD dari TK, keduanya masih akrab seperti biasa. Nagisa dan Karma—Karma dan Nagisa. Dua entitas yang tidak pernah terpisah, kecuali waktu Karma ke toilet pria. Entah karena alasan apa, Nagisa tidak pernah memakai toilet di SD mereka, membuat banyak siswa mempertanyakan gender aslinya.

Teruuus aja sampai sekolah menengah pertama. Bukan masalah toiletnya, tapi keakraban Nagisa dan Karma. Selaku komunitas remaja dan hormon mereka, gosip bahwa keduanya berpacaran pun dengan cepat merajalela. Dan walau baik Nagisa maupun Karma sama-sama membantah, sekolah tak mau percaya.

("Jadi, Akabane- _kun_ , Shiota- _kun_ , apa kalian berpacaran?"

Tim surat kabar sekolah mengajukan pertanyaan dengan penuh harapan. Klub fotografi menanti momen indah yang bisa kamera mereka abadikan.

Karma dan Nagisa dengan kompak menunjukkan rupa heran. Alis dikerutkan, keduanya menoleh ke satu sama lain dengan raut sama heran, tanpa kata memastikan ' _Aku gak salah denger pertanyaan?_ '.

Kemudian mereka berbalik menatap pengaju pertanyaan. Dengan raut penuh keyakinan memberi jawaban,

"Sama Karma/Nagisa? Nggak lah."

"..."

Tentu saja pernyataan mereka tidak bisa dipercaya. Selagi dilangsungkannya wawancara, Karma tengah memainkan ponsel dengan kepala di pangkuan Nagisa. Nagisa membaca novel entah apa dengan satu tangan memainkan rambut Karma.)

Sekalipun Karma sempat berpindah ke jalan yang salah, penuh dengan perkelahian yang membuat ia pulang ke rumah dalam keadaan lebam dan luka, dan sekalipun Nagisa sendiri sempat sibuk bekerja mengajar gadis cilik bernama Sakura, hubungan **persahabatan** keduanya masih awet saja.

Bisa dibilang, mereka sudah seperti saudara (walaupun tidak jelas yang lebih tua yang mana—apa Karma yang memang diberkahi wajah dan figur orang dewasa? Ataukah Nagisa yang berpembawaan diri lebih tenang dan bisa dipahami akal manusia?).

Semua baik-baik saja, sampai seorang lipan berambut jingga datang ke rumah Karma.

.

.

Nagisa tidak bisa percaya.

Karma! Sahabatnya! Bisa-bisanya! Berpacaran dengan _**DIA**_?!

Nagisa bukan hanya tidak bisa percaya—ia tidak bisa terima.

Pertama; Nagisa selalu jujur pada Karma! Ia memberitahu Karma semuanya, dari pekerjaan rumah yang tidak didengar Karma karena si surai merah terlelap dengan bahagia waktu guru membagikan tugasnya, sampai judul _hentai_ yang terakhir ditonton Nagisa. ...apa? Nagisa kan juga remaja.

Tapi Karma **TIDAK** jujur pada Nagisa! Ia tidak memberitahu Nagisa bahwa _ini_ lah pacarnya—Karma bahkan tidak memberitahunya kalau ia sudah _upgrade_ dari _single_ menjadi ganda!

Apa alasannya? Karma tidak mungkin lupa; otak jeniusnya memungkinkan Karma untuk mengingat kejadian memalukan sewaktu mereka bahkan masih batita. Malas... Mungkin saja, tapi ini bukan lagi jaman dimana surat harus ditulis dengan bulu angsa bertinta dan dikirimkan burung dara! Tinggal sms aja apa susahnya? Kalaupun gak ada pulsa, mereka kan tetangga! Karma tinggal buka jendela.

Kedua; Nagisa sendiri belum _upgrade_ dari _single_ menjadi ganda ya. Padahal dia sudah manis dan ramah, penuh perhatian dan sabar pula, kurang apa coba. Sebenarnya sudah ada beberapa manusia yang menyatakan cinta mereka pada Nagisa, tapi ditolak olehnya dengan alasan ia harus mengurus Karma.

Dan Karma membalas pengorbanan eksistensi cinta Nagisa dengan berpacaran tanpa bilang-bilang padanya? Inilah contoh peribahasa dalam realita: Air susu dibalas air tuba. Dasar tega!

...okelah, Karma gak tau apa-apa tentang pengorbanan Nagisa, dan Nagisa sendiri sebenarnya menolak cinta mereka karena 1.) dia tidak kenal mereka dan 2.) mereka semua pria serta 3.) mereka bukan tipe yang bisa Nagisa percaya untuk bahkan memejamkan mata. Bisa-bisa seluruh diri Nagisa habis disosor mereka dalam kurun waktu satu jam saja.

Dan ketiga; pacarnya. Karma. Adalah. _**DIA**_. Itu lho, dia! Ketos dan murid kelas A Kunugigaoka tempat mereka bersekolah. Tamvan iya, otak luar biasa (dia ranking pertama, Nagisa jauuuh di bawah sana), prestasi di bidang olahraga dan seni pun ada, belum lagi popularitasnya di kalangan guru serta siswa. Kalau saja Nagisa tidak observan dari sananya, ia pun akan menganggapnya sempurna.

Tapi tidak.

Nagisa tahu benar Asano Gakushuu itu aslinya seperti apa.

Harga diri setinggi sorga! Manja! Manipulatif dan sadis secara alamiah! Kalau bagi Gakushuu kamu tidak berguna, jangan harap dinotis olehnya. Membuat Nagisa muak saja—memangnya lipan dalam wujud manusia ini pikir dia siapa? Yang bisa punya sifat bertolak belakang dengan wajah tapi tetap merupakan teman berharga tuh cuma Karma, ya!

(Nagisa, opinimu berat sebelah, nak. Ingat harus adil loh kita.)

Lagipula, secara logika saja, kepribadian Gakushuu dan Karma terlalu sama. Adalah fakta jika orang seringkali tidak suka dengan orang yang memiliki pola pikir serupa. Karma dan Gakushuu pasti akan sering cekcok jika mereka terus bersama.

Seketika itu juga, Nagisa bersumpah. Ia akan memutuskan tali cinta antara keduanya—demi kebahagiaan Karma!

.

.

...maunya. Aslinya mah Nagisa bisa apa. Setelah membentak-bentak dan merengek-rengek dengan OOC-nya, Nagisa hanya bisa menyelamati Karma dan mendoakan agar ia bahagia—walaupun sambil diselingi sesenggukan airmata. Duh, jaga _image_ dikit dong Nagisa.

("Yang bikin aku nista kan kamu selaku penulisnya."

"Hush, diem ah.")

Nagisa tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Sekalipun Karma masih sahabatnya yang jahil dan suka membuat orang harus mengusap dada, Karma telah merasakan cinta. Dan cinta itu disambut dan dibalas tanpa sempat dihempaskan ke tanah. Nagisa bisa melihat Karma—yah, belum bahagia...

...tapi apa sih yang bisa diharapkan dari anak SMA? Asalkan Karma tidak dibuat sedih atau terluka, bukan masalah.

(Apalagi mengingat mereka masih remaja, mungkin saja mereka akan putus dengan sendirinya. Lalu menemukan pacar baru dan mengganti pacar yang lama seperti membuang sampah.)

.

.

"Tapi yang sahabatnya Karma masih aku kan ya?"

"...begini, Nagisa."

"KENAPA?! ADA APA, KARMA?! KAMU SUDAH PUNYA YANG LAIN, YA?! OH SELAMA INI TERNYATA-!"

"E buset dah ini penulis kenapa bikin kamu segitu OOC-nya. Aku cuma mau bilang, Nagisa...

Ini jam dua. Pagi dan bukan siang, ya. Kamu seriusan dateng lewat jendela cuma buat nanya hal yang bisa kamu tanyakan lewat SMS aja?"

"Tapi pulsaku abis, Karma."

"Walah, aku baru inget, hapeku juga sama. Kamu SMS juga percuma ya. Hahaha!"

"Hahaha!"

"Hahaha—pulang kamu sana, Nagisa, aku mau nonton _hentai_ jangan ganggu napa."

"Kutemenin dah. Di rumah gak ada siapa-siapa."

"Ayolah."

 **~Owari~**

 **A/N:** Di saat WB dengan fanfiksi yang satu, mari kita berusaha membuat WB sembuh dengan cara membuat fanfiksi baru o3o

Omong-omong, besok ultah saya lho, _minna-sama_. Jadi kalau tidak berkeberatan memberi hadiah, dimohon _review_ -nya—* _slapped_ *

 **~Omake~**

Pagi yang cerah. Pagi yang indah. Pagi dimana Gakushuu berusaha sebisanya agar kecemburuan dan kekesalan tidak terlihat di wajah.

Gimana gak kesal coba, kalo tiap kali mau kencan dengan pacar tercinta, selalu ada serangga—ralat: ular berbisa—yang mengekori mereka?!

Shiota Nagisa adalah sahabat Karma. Mereka tidak pernah terpisah, selalu berbagi suka dan duka. Menurut Sakakibara yang diminta (baca: diperintah) Gakushuu untuk menyelidiki hubungan mereka, Nagisa bahkan pernah mandi berdua dengan Karma.

...iya waktu masih di TK, tapi kan tetep mandi berdua. Gakushuu ke _onsen_ dengan Karma saja belum pernah. Ia putus asa, ingin pindah ke _anime_ tentang _magical boys_ yang pergi ke _onsen_ setiap harinya. Bahu Karma saja tak pernah dilihatnya.

Kurang miris apa, coba.

Dan kini saat kencan mereka—saat Gakushuu berusaha memodusi Karma dengan rangkulan 'ramah' di bahunya—ia mendapati Nagisa sudah lebih dulu melakukannya. Berwajah tanpa dosa, pula.

Niat Gakushuu sih ingin mendepak Nagisa ke sungai di samping mereka, apalagi ini musim gugur yang memungkinkan si surai biru muda untuk menutup mata selamanya. Tapi niat itu diurungkan dengan terpaksa, karena 1.) Karma akan benci padanya dan 2.) jauh di lubuk hatinya, Gakushuu curiga Shiota Nagisa bukan orang biasa. Tidak jarang Gakushuu mendeteksi darinya perasaan haus darah dan bahaya.

Jadi walau otaknya masih menyusun rencana 'pembuangan' seorang Shiota Nagisa, yang Gakushuu lakukan saat ini hanyalah menjegalnya 'tanpa sengaja', memberi Gakushuu kesempatan untuk ganti merangkul Karma.

"Nagisa! Kamu gak papa?"

"A, aku gak papa kok, Karma... Cuma—akh—kayaknya kakiku terkilir, dah..."

"Gakugaku, nanti dulu. Nagisa sana duduk di bangku—hmm, gak parah, tapi butuh kompres es batu. Aku gendong ya sampai ke kafe di ujung jalan situ."

"Maaf merepotkanmu, Karma—dan Asano- _kun_ juga, menganggu kencan kalian saja..."

 _Nah itu_ _e_ _lo nyadar diri juga. Gue kira elo bakal diem aja._

"Ah, Gakugaku mah gak masalah, dibiarin dua tahun juga masih bakal ada kok dia. Udah kamunya pegangan yang erat aja, kalo jatoh dan luka lebih parah, aku gak mau bayar biaya rumah sakit ya."

Selagi Karma berderap membopong Nagisa dalam perjalanan mencari kompres es batu untuk kaki sahabatnya, Gakushuu menyempatkan diri untuk menjedukkan kepala.

 _Anyway_ , percaya tidak percaya, Nagisa benar-benar tidak bermaksud mengganggu kencan mereka. Sepertinya Yang Maha Kuasa lebih berpihak ke Nagisa—atau Gakushuu lupa berdoa saja pada dewa demi kelanggengan hubungannya dengan Karma.

Kalau gini caranya, gimana dia bisa jadi kakak ipar Nagisa, coba. Nagisa mah enak, udah jadi sahabat Karma sejak semula. Gakushuu mah bisa apa.

.

.

Sepertinya, _brother-in-arms_ dan _brother-in-law_ Karma agak serupa.

 **~Omake Tamat~**


End file.
